The present disclosure relates to a method, an apparatus, a system and a computer program for controlling an electric power system, including planning the distribution circuits with respect to optimizing voltage, conserving energy, and reducing demand. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an implementation of planning electrical demand and energy efficiency, using advanced metering infrastructure (“AMI”)-based data analysis. This method enables the direct determination of the capability of a circuit to reduce energy usage and electrical demand based on an implementation of proposed configuration changes of an electric power system. The method may be used to accurately quantify a projection of the value of the energy efficiency and electrical demand reduction savings resulting from implementation of proposed modifications in an electric power system and compare a cost/benefit of each proposed modification. In addition, this method is capable of using the AMI-based measurements to identify specific problems with the electric power system, allowing the operation of the electric power system to be appropriately modified based on the identification of these problems.
Electricity is commonly generated at a power station by electromechanical generators, which are typically driven by heat engines fueled by chemical combustion or nuclear fission, or driven by kinetic energy flowing from water or wind. The electricity is generally supplied to end users through transmission grids as an alternating current signal. The transmission grids may include a network of power stations, transmission circuits, substations, and the like.
The generated electricity is typically stepped-up in voltage using, for example, generating step-up transformers, before supplying the electricity to a transmission system. Stepping up the voltage improves transmission efficiency by reducing the electrical current flowing in the transmission system conductors, while keeping the power transmitted nearly equal to the power input. The stepped-up voltage electricity is then transmitted through the transmission system to a distribution system, which distributes the electricity to end users. The distribution system may include a network that carries electricity from the transmission system and delivering it to end users. Typically, the network may include medium-voltage (for example, less than 69 kV) power lines, electrical substations, transformers, low-voltage (for example, less than 1 kV) distribution wiring, electric meters, and the like.
The following, the entirety of each of which is herein incorporated by reference, describe subject matter related to power generation or distribution: Engineering Optimization Methods and Applications, First Edition, G. V. Reklaitis, A. Ravindran, K. M. Ragsdell, John Wiley and Sons, 1983; Estimating Methodology for a Large Regional Application of Conservation Voltage Reduction, J. G. De Steese, S. B. Merrick, B. W. Kennedy, IEEE Transactions on Power Systems, 1990; Power Distribution Planning Reference Book, Second Edition, H. Lee Willis, 2004; Implementation of Conservation Voltage Reduction at Commonwealth Edison, IEEE Transactions on Power Systems, D. Kirshner, 1990; Conservation Voltage Reduction at Northeast Utilities, D. M. Lauria, IEEE, 1987; Green Circuit Field Demonstrations, EPRI, Palo Alto, Calif., 2009, Report 1016520; Evaluation of Conservation Voltage Reduction (CVR) on a National Level, PNNL-19596, Prepared for the U.S. Department of Energy under Contract DE-AC05-76RL01830, Pacific Northwest National Lab, Jul. 2010; Utility Distribution System Efficiency Initiative (DEI) Phase 1, Final Market Progress Evaluation Report, No 3, E08-192 (7/2008) E08-192; Simplified Voltage Optimization (VO) Measurement and Verification Protocol, Simplified VO M&V Protocol Version 1.0, May 4, 2010; MINITAB Handbook, Updated for Release 14, fifth edition, Barbara Ryan, Brian Joiner, Jonathan Cryer, Brooks/Cole-Thomson, 2005; Minitab Software, http://www.minitab.com/en-US/products/minitab/ Statistical Software provided by Minitab Corporation.
Further, U.S. patent application 61/176,398, filed on May 7, 2009 and US publication 2013/0030591 entitled VOLTAGE CONSERVATION USING ADVANCED METERING INFRASTRUCTURE AND SUBSTATION CENTRALIZED VOLTAGE CONTROL, the entirety of which is herein incorporated by reference, describe a voltage control and energy conservation system for an electric power transmission and distribution grid configured to supply electric power to a plurality of user locations.